Son of the Winds
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: Raimundo is a favored servant to an evil witch who kidnapped him as a child. One day a ball in a nearby kingdom was to be held, where Raimundo is to kidnap a visiting prince. What will happen when he runs into the princess, Kimiko and her friends?
1. Meet Raimundo

**It took me a year to come up with this idea. Originally, it was going to be a "Cinderella" story, but there is already one. So, with help from xhidden-shadowsx, here it is.**

* * *

Once there were 4 noble kingdoms created by a single warrior called Grand Master Dashi, many centuries before. This land containing the kingdoms and their territories was often called the "Land of Xiaolin". Each country was ruled by a kind and generous family, whom were all descendants of Dashi's students who had become Xiaolin Dragons, one of the highest ranked warriors.

Dashi's prized student, often called "Master Monk Guan" and faithful dragon, Dojo were left to watch over the kingdoms after he passed. The people all had amazing powers and skills. Each noble and royal family, and even a few gifted commoners, could use one of the elements or were skilled fighters.

The Hono Kingdom could use fire, Vento Kingdom used wind, Shui Kingdom had water, and Tellus Kingdom had the element of earth. They lived in harmony and worked together to keep the budding Heylin Empire from growing. But while they could use their respective elements, even with years of training, one kingdom had only a few could actually control or even use them.

The Heylin Empire was led by Dashi's dishonored student, Chase Young. A cruel young man who enjoyed playing with his opponents mentally and physically. Tricking many warriors to join him. The only redeeming quality about this Emperor of Evil was his sense of honor. Accepting the losses his army endured, only to be planning something more sinister for the future. Shortly after Dashi's death, he had been joined by Dashi's hated enemy, the Heylin witch, Wuya, and the evil, and the even more cruel, Hannibal Bean.

The Vento Kingdom feared the Heylins the most. For although more populated than the other kingdoms, they were attacked the most often. For this kingdom was the one that barely had any who could use the element of wind.

It is said only ones who are the living embodiment of the elements themselves could stop the Heylin Empire for good, but while the few who could control elements, no noble, royal or even commoner in the Vento Kingdom ever turned out to be the element of wind. So many depended on mystic items called "Shen Gong Wu" to help them in battle. The few who could use the elements were sent to Master Monk Guan's temple for more training, but after they proved they couldn't be the element of wind or even improve their skills, they would just become part of the army when they returned. Leaving its villages even more vulnerable than they already were.

Which is where we come to a little boy who lived on the outskirts of the smallest village in this kingdom.

Raimundo Pedrosa didn't live the charmed life. Son of a performer and distant relative of the royal family. He had many older siblings and rarely had any time to himself. He never had any friends, not that he'd be able to see them since he was constantly stuck at home with his only younger sibling while his older ones and parents went to work.

Hardworking, kind and very cute, even at the age of 4, many boys and girls, even adults adored him, but refused to go near him. His life would not have been an awful one, if he didn't have to hide a secret he had been keeping. He knew those who used the winds were sent away to train and many never returned. So he hid the fact he could control the wind and very well, too.

Only his father knew about it and worried constantly. What worried him the most was Raimundo could start a wind storm when upset, but stop a tornado from touching down without even thinking.

Heylin Empire always tried to plunder the small village. Even though they were strong, the best warriors Vento could provide were not enough to beat the Heylin warriors. Raimundo would watch from a far and send them away with a blast of wind. He was careful not to get caught using his powers when the "Wind Fighters", as he called them, weren't there, but his luck ran out when Wuya, the witch and second in command of the Heylin Empire, saw him and followed him home.

That night Wuya, snuck into the Pedrosa's home and took him away. His family noticed her and tried to fight her off, but she won by sending her rock warriors to capture them and destroy their home. It was then, his parents revealed Raimundo's powers, but down played them to where he had just started showing his power and was going to be brought in once it was proven. The kingdom searched the entire land and informed the other kingdoms to be on the look out and to protect themselves.

Once Wuya had brought the sleeping Raimundo to a hidden and neutral area of the four kingdoms, where the Heylin Empire was slowly building, Wuya told their leader, Chase Young of the boy and his powers. Chase decided to have Raimundo live in Wuya's lair as her servant.

To ensure he wouldn't run away, Wuya hypnotized Raimundo into forgetting his life before and believing she had just found and saved him from death. Wuya already had stolen another kid on a whim and used him as mostly a plaything for the army to mess with, but Raimundo was going to be all Wuya's to play with.

"Are you done yet?" called out from behind the closed door of Wuya's lair.

"Yes, Hannibal Bean. Come in and meet my new slave." Wuya replied, awakening Raimundo from his sleep. Once he had opened his eyes, Raimundo stood up and opened to door.

In jumped a little bean, confusing the young boy.

"Don't let his size fool you, Raimundo. Hannibal Bean here is our best spy. Using a Shen Gong Wu, he can change his size and form." Wuya said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Raimundo stared in disbelief at the tiny bean bouncing around. Without thinking, he caught it in mid jump by trapped it in a ball of air so he could get a better look.

"I can see this boy will be quite useful." Hannibal Bean said, quietly while rubbing, what would be his hands, together.

* * *

 **Hope it was okay. Tell me what you think.**  
 **Hono- Fire in Japanese, Vento- Portuguese for Wind, Tellus- a Latin word for Earth (there were at least 5 so I picked one at random), Shui- Chinese for Water**


	2. Raimundo's Life

**Finally. After a long migraine of trying to get the DocX back and the site giving me grief. I got the next chapter up. With more than usual help from xhidden-shadowsx, it done. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

14 years had passed since Raimundo became Wuya's servant, and it seemed he was being treated like a son to her. As long as he did anything Wuya or Chase asked, Raimundo would receive whatever he wanted. Toys, fine foods and clothes, and even some girls to charm once in a while. He had grown to be an extremely handsome and charming young man, which came in handy while getting information.

Wuya would frequently send him on spying and recruiting missions, or to steal from the villages nearby. Even though he hated it, he loved the rewards. His favorite pastime was kicking Jack Spicer's butt on a daily basis. Jack was the kid Wuya took on a whim and since then, he has been the cook, janitor, and punching bag for the Heylin Empire.

The Empire had many spies in royal circles and many more well hidden among the kingdoms. Most well known within the Empire was Dyris, the mermaid that hid in the Shui Kingdom. When she felt like getting information, she would pretend to be injured and trick a gullible passerby into helping her. From there she could get any information she needed and report back easily.

Raimundo had grown into a powerful warrior and Chase was impressed with Wuya for taking the boy. Despite this, Chase did not want to risk Wuya using Raimundo to seize control of the Empire. So he intended to gain more power for himself by abducting the Shui Prince, who was the living element of water.  
Raimundo was in his room training himself to better control his powers, mostly breathing exercises. Any time he had to spare, he'd train. Despite his seemingly flawless ability, he'd still mess up a bit and start again until it was perfect. Wuya walked in as he sat in a chair to rest a moment.

"Training yourself everyday has made you stronger than I ever could have imagined," Wuya praised. Handing him a scroll, she said, "Chase has a job for you. Find this person and bring him to us alive. You leave tomorrow."

Raimundo looked over the paper with a bored expression. The picture was of a short boy, his head shaved bald. Though he looked like a kid, the scroll said he was about Raimundo's age. 'Cue ball,' he thought scornfully. 'Prince Omi of the Shui Kingdom. Next known location: Hono Kingdom Ball at the Capital Castle.'

"We've secured an invitation and have prepared a suitable disguise. You'll pass easily for nobility," Wuya said as she handed him the invite.  
Chase walked in just as Raimundo finished looking over the scroll. "Take as long as you need to get this job done. Succeed and we'll give you whatever you want and make you General of the army."

Raimundo stood up and handed the scroll back to Wuya. "Shouldn't be too hard to pick him out from the crowd. Heard a few rumors 'bout him from Bean. I'll just lure him away and kidnap him. Sounds simple, but personally, I hope it doesn't take too long."

"The Shui Kingdom is powerful allies with the Tellus and Hono Kingdoms. The Vento Kingdom is still in chaos looking for you," Wuya said, placing the scroll on a nearby table. She had told Raimundo that the Vento royal family locked away or killed any who posed a threat to them and that included those who could use their wind powers to protect them.

"Only 4 years old and threat to a country? How pathetic can they be," Raimundo scoffed. "I'll be careful. If need be, I'll pretend to be friends with the little cue ball." Raimundo went to the little bookshelf he had and pulled a book out. "Let's see. Hono Kingdom, well known for its people's ability to use the element of fire. Royal family is the Tohomikos, main trade is volcanic ash used for fertilizer," Raimundo read aloud. "I have a few maps of each kingdom I've have been studying. With luck, I might be able to sneak one or two warriors in with me."

All of a sudden, a girlish scream was heard from the hallway and a teenage boy with red hair and eyes barged in. He hid behind Raimundo and begged, "Help me."

Wuya ripped the boy away and flung him out the door, scolding, "Jack, you know better than to interrupt us. Now leave." Jack was grabbed by a stone hand and disappeared into the hall.

Raimundo shook his head. "He's barely any use. Sometimes I wish you hadn't saved him, Wuya. Though it is funny to see him act tough only to scream like a little girl the moment he has to stand up for himself. I'm surprised he survived even a week here, let alone 15 years."

"Yes, a waste, but an entertaining one," Chase commented as he left. "Be prepared to leave by sunrise. My falcon will check on you and deliver messages between us. Come, Wuya." The witch followed, leaving Raimundo alone.

Sitting at his desk with his books and maps, Raimundo sighed and thought about what he'd want for his success. 'Already have good looks, charm, and enough brains. Awesome stuff and more power than I could ever need. But...' He sighed again. 'Nothing to really make my life worthwhile. I'm grateful to Wuya and Chase for saving my life and Bean for teaching me all I know. But it still feels like something is missing, not matter how much I'm given.'

Opening up the new scroll he got a few weeks ago on the Hono kingdom, something fell out onto the floor. It was a picture of the Royal family, but Raimundo was too busy to notice. If he had, his plans would have been flawless, but the youngest in the picture was going to completely change the master plan.

* * *

 **Hope it was okay. I seemed shorter than I remembered, but it turned out okay in the end.**


End file.
